The Particle Effect
by ThisIdiotNamedLC
Summary: When news of a new particle that was created in the big bang erupts the world reacts in a way of new uprising and creation, but we don't care about THAT earth, we now have the technology to visit other galaxies and invert/bring back such things as magic, where will this go? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE, WILL CONTAIN MORE THAN JUST RWBY, AND NOW AT ACTUAL RWBY PART FOR RANDOM PEOPLE
1. (Short) Intro

AUTHOR'S NOTE (Will always be _idolized_ and **bold** )

 ** _Hey people who most likely reading this if they decided to press on this story, this is actually the first story I have had the confidence to post so feel free to give some criticism, I will appreciate as I will know how to make my story better than before. Also names to refer to me as are Idiot or LC so with that I will see ya, Peace! Also, will contain more than RWBY so do not fret my fellow nerds that was just all I could put in regular (To my knowledge), so actually peace this time!_**

Flashes. Flashes happen all the time but have we really considered them? Of course but not in the way we should. Millions of Flashes go off per minute if not billions ranging from camera flashes to the flash of lightning striking. But the one flash that interests me the most is the big bang. We have already explored that option, but what if we didn't enough? I wouldn't know since I wasn't there but, I think we may be on to something more with the flash of flashes

Constant beeps and notifications woke me up. I checked the clock and it said it was 9:47 A.M.

"Why is everyone messaging me at 10 in the morning all at once?" I pondered, until I checked them

I was getting tons of messages telling me to check the news, which I proceeded to do since so many of them were messaging me about it. The story that everyone was messaging me, the fantasy and all around science dork, was that scientists discovered that in the big bang other subatomic particles were created that, once we can get possession of them from where they rest in a old catacomb, we will be able to harness to create spaceships to get to other galaxies and create some other things that would give many nerds geek heart attacks, like I proceeded to have.

"Do people realize the many other possibilities for being able to go to other galaxies and other parts of the universe?!" I screamed as I ran for the door dressing as I go. "C'mon body work wit-" I was cut off as the door I was heading towards opened before I got the chance hitting me in the face. Once I got back to my senses I could clearly see that it was my equally geeky roommate coming to check on me after he heard me yelling.

"Hey man I am sorry but I was really worried since I heard you screaming and-" he was cut off as I shoved my phone in his face with the story already pulled up and ready. He proceeded to read it as I got up and finished getting fully dressed since I was trying to do that before I got hit.

"Do you realize what this means?"

"Does me screaming what it means earlier count?"

"I would assume so yes."

After I had finished getting dressed my roommate went and got actual pants on. My roommate's name was Johnson Fillerd Michael and he was one tough person to live with if you aren't me. He is 5'9 and packs some muscle at 20 years of age even tough he hasn't worked out in some time he manages to keep his muscles, god knows why.

"Okay so where were you rushing to go?" J asked as he walked back in, dressed semi casual.

"Over to the lab to go and see if our lab has acquired some of these new particles yet."

"Okay, then let's go!"

As we walked out of the door and I locked it I got the bad feeling something was going to happen that wasn't going to end well...

"CRAP MY PHONE!" I rushed inside and got it back before going back up and locking the door again before heading out with the feeling a little on the down low this time... at least I hope so.

 _ **Also, I know very short chapter because this is only the intro to get to know 2 of the main characters, POV Person (Name will be revealed later) and Johnson, and just learn a little bit about the story. Next chapter will be out in the next few days hopefully. But know that if it isn't it is most likely I signed up for two beta that happen both this weekend and I just completely forgot to update this, so don't blame me if it isn't! Alright, Peace!**_


	2. Building Time

_**I can't believe that I already have over 20 visits Jesus. Thank you for that but to get on with it this is the second chapter of the story I am trying(/Tried) to make this over at least 1k words including this authors note so with that talk to you guys later, Peace!**_

As we were walking I began to hear my phone start beeping with notifications again. I checked my phone and I saw they were messages from my friends at the science facility I work at. All of them were messages telling me to come to that lab immediately, which I messaged them all back with, "I am already on my way with J."

"So, what are we going to do when we get there?" said J who was mildly since he had no idea what we were going to do when we got to the lab.

"Well it seems like everyone is trying to work on the particles since Lucas got some of them on his hands and put them in the lab so that we can test on them."

Shortly after that we reached the lab and immediately we hear a boom and smoke starts to go out through the crack in the double door. We exchanged glances before we both took a handle and opened outwards, making sure we weren't in the way of the door as we opened it. Once the smoke had dissipated we entered to find my coworkers all behind different objects, peeking over to see if what happened ended when they spotted me. Soon I was in a barrage of speech and touching on me which I responded with pushing everyone a foot away and taking a step back before having people talk one at a time.

"We got a lot of the newly discovered subatomic particles and we wanted you to try and help us build stuff with them." Is basically the main thing everyone was trying to tell me before suggesting ideas of what we could make.

After writing all of the ideas on the board we decided to try and build a spaceship that could go to extremely far away galaxies and planets, even though only me and my best friend Isaac, who also worked here, had any idea on that, but we tried our luck because fuck it, it is a barely new subatomic particles we can actually bend to our will to make something so might as well make something that people are only thinking of our making plans for making at the moment.

*7 hour time skip*

We had just finished building at as me knew how to make a basic ship but not one that no one has created yet, so it took us a long time to do it (Very long lol). We decided to test it by going to the moon because we realized that if it could travel to other galaxies in like a day or a week, depending on how far, should be able to make it to the moon in a very short time. So with that we started getting the rocket ready for takeoff, but with the two hours that would take to get the ton of fuel it can hold in plus getting it to where it needed to be I decided to take a nap while they were doing it since I was the one who did most of the hard work of putting it together and designing the parts. I remember though, the last thing I saw before I was out was J looking at me like he had seen a ghost, which was something you didn't really want to sleep to but, at least I managed. After that I didn't really feel safe in my dream.

 _ **I'm sorry I didn't get this to 1k words as I promised (on this chapter) but it's just writers block going, "Hey go fuck yourself I am trying to sleep here!" when I want to make a chapter longer than I make it. Like I know I could continue after he fell asleep right here but my writers block is giving me the double bird and walking away at the moment that I am doing this and I don't want to just have this much sitting in Microsoft word for like 3 days before I remember and probably post it the same anyways. Ok, I am going to stop my spiel and know that I will try to write the next chapter when I can as I have some stuff I need to do in the next few days to where I will have like an hour or 2 to write everyday, but I am going to not post it without getting over 1k words. Alrighty, Peace!**_


	3. Time to go!

_**Ok like I said this will be more than 1k words or I will probably not be happy with this for a while. Besides from that I don't have a lot to say on this one besides from that so peace and enjoy the chapter.**_

Before I knew it there was a bang and a lot of smoke from what I could tell after being woken up from what was just described. After a minute of sitting there wondering ' _What the hell happened?'_ I decided to actually open my eyes and get up, and from what I could see a lot happened while I fell asleep. First there was dark smoke lining the floor, so that was something that immediately got me worried because usually in these labs that isn't a good sign. Second of all the rocket was lodged in the ceiling with everyone trying to get it down, and third of all there was oil on th- ' _Wait why is the rocket in the ceiling'_ immediately struck my thoughts as I realized what most likely happened. The rocket fired while they were working in it, got stuck in the ceiling, and immediately turned off while dispersing dark gas and oil. After I put two and two together I spoke up,

"When did this happen?" I said as I rubbed my temple and gripped my nose while sighing and trying not to yell at them. No one said a word for about several seconds as they all took the time to look and notice I had woken up. They all looked at each other and nodded before J looked at me and held up 5 fingers to signify 5 minutes ago. "And how long did I sleep?" I replied with clear irritation in my voice and fingers still massaging my nose and temples. "A-about 45 minutes if I were to guess." Was the reply I got from Nick, which in turn made me relax a bit knowing that I at least got some sleep before the prematurely ejected the rocket.

"Can you just get the remaining oil that needs to be loaded up loaded up and for getting the rocket out of the roof just punch the ceiling about..." I paused as I did the math in my head, "3 meters to my right." They proceeded to do just that after they placed a crash mat made for things like this, they happen more often than you would like, underneath it. After it fell to the mat we sat it upright on the launching position and started filling it up again. I helped around while smiling like a madman knowing that we are probably making something NASA only has blueprints for right now since the particles were only just revealed that they were discovered. I must have spaced out a little and stopped in my tracks because before I knew it someone was clapping in my face trying to get me out of, what they described it as, "La la land." After about 5 minutes we were sitting around the table we had in the breakroom after we had set the rocket back up. The room got quiet after a while as everyone had finished talking about what they had wanted to so to avoid the awkward silence any longer I spoke up, "Does everyone realize how much of an accomplishment in both our little science lab and group and also in history itself?" Was what I started off the conversation with to spark everyone's interest in what this conversation was going to turn into. People discussed among themselves before J stood up and spoke for all of them.

"From what we were just thinking, yes this is a major achievement in both our little science lab that we never thought could get to this point and history because we are the first people in the world at the moment that has a spaceship that can go to other galaxies!" He ended off his sentence with raising his hands up in a kind of Y position.

"And what do you think we should do with this power that we have achieved today once we get it set up after we gas it up?" I asked with mild interest in what my colleagues were going to suggest. No one said a word as they thought to themselves most likely this thought _'What are we gonna do with it?'_ As time passed no one said a word, but you can tell they were to much in thought to talk amongst themselves. As it looked like people were about to start talking amongst themselves about what we should do with the rocket when a beep rang through the lab causing basically everyone in the breakroom to jump as if someone slammed a hammer down in front of their faces. Everyone was about to start yelling because of this very random beep before a thought ran through all of the heads of the people, _'That was the noise for the rocket being ready!'_ Everyone looked at each other before rushing into the other room to check out the rocket and how it looks after it has finished fueling and all of the mechanisms are up and running.

"Holy shit is that thing cool." Was the resounding sentence through the lab at this moment as everyone looked at the finished rocket. It stood at around 20 feet tall and 30 feet in diameter with a red and slightly yellow paint job on the outside with a window to where you can see inside with the monitors and control panels around it. We all stared in amazement for a while before we actually came to our senses and decided to prep ourselves and the rocket. We had to get suits ready and also get some supplies inside since we were planning on going to a galaxy a ways away so like a 2 or 3 days trip. We had Macy start on getting the cloth pieces together with the sewing machine and the rest of us procured food and necessities. After the while it took to get all the items, make suits to wear while we were in space, and set up a makeshift station to where we could communicate with earth and be able to see our trajectory, speed, and the like, we were all A-OK to go but there were a few things me and J had to do before we launched. We had to have someone be a maid to our house and our animal while we were gone the month we had planned to be gone for. That took a while to do but we eventually found someone who could do it and told them the details of what to do and where we were going to, and to no one's surprise the house and pet sitter was absolutely stunned and asked for more details, which we supplied. After that was all and done we went back to the lab and prepared for launching the rocket finally. We got set up in our suits and got the headsets and Bluetooth like ear buds to communicate with them with when we were on the ship and after that we got ready to get onto the ship. Right before we got on though I had the thought that not a lot of people can have, _'I guess I am the first one to go to some planets. Hmm.'_ We sat down and got ready by buckling into the G seats made by us to withstand the pressure of launching and put on the helmets that helped with the G's as well. The countdown began as I sat there thinking, _'This is going to be fun.'_ Right as I finished my thought the launch began with pressure, a look between me and J, and a smile as wide as the eye can see on my face.

 _ **Finally I finished this chapter sorry for the long ass wait I am very unproductive and school is not kind to my head so this took a while, but hey! I got it over 1k words and I had fun doing it, even though I have to admit my writing style with talking is very stereotypical book talking so sorry about that. Anyways have fun and don't expect me to always update this story on a medium to short period of time because my brain is an asshole, Peace! ;D**_


	4. On an adventure Here we are

As we started getting farther and farther away from earth the forces I was feeling start to die down meaning that the outside plating we installed was starting to work. What I meant by outside plating is that the outside of the ship has special plating to where once we get out into space it kills the g forces of traveling near the speed of light really quickly so we can actually relax in the 2 days it will take to get to the galaxy we are going to. It was very quiet after the G forces got removed and we got up until J decided to speak up about something on his mind.

"Hey what galaxy exactly are we going to? Because I know some details but not all of them and I would like to know."

"Well we are going to one of the many of many galaxies that NASA said we would never go to even if we have the technology to reach it." I replied know very well what the next question from J was going to be.

"If NASA said we are never going to it then why are we going to it?" Was what J replied, knowing full well that I already had an answer for that ready to say.

"Curiosity. We went and looked at photos of the galaxy we are heading towards and there was this lone planet they did not have a picture of that, with about a months work of actually getting the zoom in to look good, looks like it has trees and some kind of atmosphere, so I said to everyone else while you were taking your power nap" He looked down on that phrase, "that we should go to that planet and see what it was about since NASA said they would never go to that galaxy. To be honest they might not have actually seen that planet and that is why they said they were never going there." I finally finished of my rambling by saying that, which in reality was most likely true. J opened his mouth to say something but then stopped because he realized that there was nothing else to say. He went and laid down in the beds we have in a lower level of the rocket to relax because this was going to be boring. The comms inside the ship started crackling, meaning that the people on earth were trying to contact us. Before I knew it there was a voice resounding throughout the rocket extremely loudly making both me and J jump for the controls to turn down the volume on the rocket. After we manage to turn the volume down to a decent level we are actually able to understand Aru's voice coming out of the speakers telling us to check the computer installed in the rocket because they installed some video games for us to not get bored and somehow, we have no clue how they managed this because they did it when we weren't looking, established an internet connection to earth so that we can play multiplayer on some games. We glanced at each other before shrugging and walking away, him going back downstairs and me going to the computer to play some games so that I don't murder J from boredom. I could tell this was going to be a _FUN_ time going to this planet. But hey, at least it would be worth it because, think about it, there might actually be life on that planet since from the pictures we could see an atmosphere and a forest, I think that kinda helps decide what kind of planet it is going to be.

 ***12 hour time skip***

It actually astounds me how I haven't murdered J yet because of boredom and this confined space IN space. I mean if any other person were to get on here they would most likely go insane but me, nooooooooo. Only slightly insane. Yep. Slightly. I actually think that he is asleep right now so I should probably sleep as well considering that it is about 2 in the morning on earth and I am getting space lag, as some astronauts call it. I go down to the beds and start decorating because this rocket is going to be used **a lot** in the near future. With going from different planets in about a year, since in this trial run all of our month in space will be spent on the planet we are heading to if it actually has sentient life and is not a bare desolate land with an atmosphere and random forest, this rocket will be used a lot by different people if everything actually goes how we want it to go, which it most likely won't because of me jinxing it now. Instead of me putting up the regular stuff like posters and crap around my bed I actually do something productive for once and add a monitor to check things with and a small speaker into the wall so that the people trying to talk to us over the comms will wake us up if they really need to tell us something. By the time I finish with that it had taken me about 6 hours to do with programming and just setting up cords and shit. I notice that J has gotten up and is looking around the room with wide eyes, most likely forgetting we were on a spaceship in the middle of Outer space going to another galaxy.

"Morning space ranger." Is what I say to him after I notice he is up. He proceeded to give me this look of _'What the hell'_ with dead eyes before he got up and went upstairs to grab some of the food we stored for this trip and the trip back, as well as when we were on the planet in case someone on that planet hadn't actually had before any of the things we had. We planned for almost everything, including adding two daggers for us to carry around when we were on planets, and maybe we would add more if we learnt from people of the planets we want to explore, if there is any life on them. We would like to assume so from the planets we looked at a researched about, but most likely at least one of them doesn't have life on there or they will try to murder us immediately, A.K.A. the reason for the daggers.

"Hey where did we put the coffee things?!" Was a yell I heard coming from J upstairs.

"I think it should be somewhere in the 3rd box of stuff we brought." I proceeded to yell back. There was a tremendous amount of clicks and clacks afterwards before I heard J shout, "Found it!" After that happened I went upstairs and joined him while he made him and me cups of coffee so that we can not be lifeless zombies for the finale part of our trip. Also, from looking at the planet beforehand we learned that their time there is the same as ours so we should arrive at that planet around 10 in the morning tomorrow because of the factor that that was the time we decided to leave for the planet yesterday. J and I didn't exchange words most of the morning because of how he just woke up and I didn't sleep at all. Later though, we did have a chat about what we should do once we get to the planet. I decided to start off the conversation, considering I am the one out of the two of us that knows the most about the planet right now.

"What do you think we should do once we get onto the planet, because if it actually has life then we should do something to make sure they don't murder us immediately." I said.

"Well I think we should wear something that protects us but makes it look like we are not a threat, so I would have to say maybe wear like a protective vest underneath whatever you want to wear and I should do that same." He replied making a good point.

"Ya I will most likely wear a nerdy shirt and my trench coat, but what should we do with the people if there are any?" I say curious of his answer.

"Try to socialize with them and figure out things so that we can bring back the information and actually supply the public with it, or maybe just our lab since I don't think NASA knows that the planet we are going to exists." Was what ended off the conversation, because J said exactly what we should do and what I was thinking before he said his answer. Sometimes he is a bit predictable and he usually says the same things I would in the same situation if the same question or action was happening to me. That's why we make great roommates, even though we hate each other's guts sometimes. I went down to try and get some sleep, which I was actually able to do even though I had a lot more on my mind than normal, and it kinda hurt my head to be honest with how much I was thinking. I stared at the ceiling for about 20 minutes to be honest, so I don't know if that is an accomplishment or not in my opinion. A little bit before I fell asleep I had this weird felling that something was going to attack us when we got to the planet _**(hint hint)**_. I fell asleep shortly after that and had a good days rest.

 ***7 hour time skip***

I woke up about a few hours later to screaming and cursing coming from all over the ship. I knew it was the crew at the lab, but I didn't know which one of them it was going to be. The yelling sounded angry and excited at the same time so, to be honest, I was really pumped to find out what happened that made this happen. The yelling and cursing got quieter as J snapped out of his dazed space mind and turned down the volume so that the yelling didn't hurt our ears any more that it has already. While we were waiting for whoever was yelling to stop we thought amongst ourselves about what they were yelling about. I kind of got impatient so I went on the radio and asked them what the yelling was about. The person in the mic stopped what seemed like cheering and was silent for a second. While he was silent I could hear everyone else in the background cheering also, and by now I could kind of guess what the cheering was about. Jen was the one to respond on the other end telling us, "We looked through the bot we can send from your rocket and there is life on the planet," me and J were about to cheer when Jen carried on, "and it seems like they are 5 absolutely huge buildings on there that kind of reminds me of something, but I can't put my finger on it." After about a second or two of silence J and I started cheering, accidently leaving the radio on which made everyone cheer for a solid 5 minutes before it finally fell silent. The radio shut off about 30 seconds after it fell silent and we went and turned off ours and looked at each other. After about a minute of thinking about what she meant by _'that reminds me of something'_ and just contemplating what to do since there is confirmed life there, J went back up the ladder to relax and I went and laid down to contemplate things and life. As I sat there I thought of something or some place that has 5 huge buildings sprawled across itself, has multiple huge forests, and probably more details that I forgot or haven't seen from where we are yet. Where we are. I proceeded to get up and look out the window in the lower level, which actually didn't show the planet because how we were facing, so I went up to the higher levels and looked out the window towards the planet. And holy crap was the planet **huge**. It looked like 23 earth's combined, which I thought was funny because that still wasn't even, at least from what I remember, 25% of the size of Jupiter, and the planet had, at least on this side, 3 forests and 2 deserts. There was also two different absolutely humongous buildings a huge ways away from each other with what seemed like a bunch of towns as well as 2 of the forests and one of the deserts in between them. And over the edge of what we could see was the very tip of another one of the huge buildings. There were more minor details that weren't all that interesting **except** extremely small explosions that would go off sometimes by the huge buildings and in the forests. I had my doubts about what that was about, but I wasn't going to worry right now, right now was relax time before adventure. I went back down to the lower level and layer down again and almost immediately fell asleep because I was satisfied by what has happened.

 ***AND another 7 hour time skip, like there wasn't enough***

I was woken from my sleep by cheering for the second time today, except this time I wasn't out of my senses so I immediately asked what was going on. There was basically a chorus chant of, "We are about 5 minutes from landing!" AND after that chorus the cheering went back on with me going up to the upper levels to make myself some coffee so I don't pass out for the second time with small intervals. Just greeted me with a steaming cup in his hand a pointing to the coffee machine, which was already half full so I could have some. I grabbed a cup, got my girlfriend force helmet on, sat down in my chair, and locked in to be ready for everything. As I sat there I realized that I should actually drink this coffee fast because this cup will either launch out of my hand or explode under the g's because it was in my hand. I looked over at J, who must have realized the same thing as me because he was already chugging his coffee while looking at the controls about how close we were to the planet and where we were going to land. I joined him and chugged my coffee before looking back at him to see him staring at me. As soon as he saw me look at him again he explained to me where we were landing.

"We are going to impact ground in the forest near the huge building that looks like it has a clock the size of a mansion built on it. I would suggest getting ready before we hit the atmosphere because my console is detecting life by the zone but I do not think it Is friendly and I do not want to find out later than sooner." Was what he said to me, actually surprising me because he sounded so knowledgeable instead of me knowing exactly what he was going to say next. I got up and ran around the room grabbing my items and putting them on underneath my G suit so that once we land I can take of the G suit and I will be ready. After I do that I hear the warning of G's starting so I quickly get my helmet and suit back on and sit down back on my G force resistant chair and check the monitor for anything out of the ordinary. I notice what J had said and that there was a bunch of red dots telling us that there were life forces nearby where we were going to land also with life forces approaching nearby, but far away. I considered the life forces approaching as people as the life forces were moving too fast for any specimen and the huge building was nearby, which I assume is a school of some sort _**(Hint Hint).**_ I realized that now we were only about 30 seconds away from landing and most likely scaring off those unwanted 'friends' we have where we are landing. I could feels the G's rise from the inside of the suit, since inside the suit you can still feels minor forces of G's, meaning that we were almost to the ground. The automatic fasteners on the chair locked and there was a huge thud and a decent amount of pain everywhere in my body and, from what I could tell, J's too as he was about to pass out from what I could see. I quickly got up and looked out the window as we landed and saw that the things we scared off were like black boars _**(HINT HINT)**_ and that the landing indeed scared them off. I quickly went over to J and shook him so that he wasn't going to pass out and went to open the hatch door. Seeing as there were trees on this planet we didn't need to worry about wearing helmets and oxygen tanks, so we quickly stripped out of our G suits and opened the door. The quick inhaling of fresh air was amazing, seeing as we were in space for two days in a semi-small rocket. I turned to J and we had a quick confirmation whether we were ready to go or not.

"Are you ready to be the first people to ever go onto another planet in the galaxy?" Was the way I asked him if he was ready. Almost Immediately he responded with a quick "Yes." Seeing as he was still dazed from the crash we just voluntarily went through. I gave him a look and we both stepped on to the long grass that accommodated our feet to the first planet that gets to experience these idiots. I had put on a small little watch like device that let me see life forms and I could tell that the fast moving life forms were slowing down and getting closer to the school like place. I made a hand motion signaling for J to follow me. I made my way to shrubbery across the entrance to, what I could now definitely see it was, the school. As we sat there I could see something flying towards the entrance, so from that I could definitely see that it was a planet with high technological levels. As we sat there though, I felt like I had seen this before somewhere. I see what they meant on the comms when they were talking about how this planet was, it reminds you of something. I kind of glanced at J and saw that he had realized something that I had not, which was amazing considering that we usually have almost the same thoughts and actions. Before I could say anything on how he looked he had already done it for me.

"Do... do you realize where we are?" Were his words that kind of made me question his mentality.

"No I don't considering this is a foreign planet and no one has ever been here before." I replied, stating the obvious.

"Just think and you will realize where we are and, if you still can't figure it out look at the name of the ship approaching." He handed me the binoculars after he had finished talking and I decided _'what the hell'_ and looked at the name of the ship to see what he was talking about. I adjusted the binoculars and read the name written across the side of the ship and, I swear by this, the binoculars were out of my hands in about 3 seconds and my hands had transferred to slapping myself to see if I was dreaming. I felt hands grab my wrists to make sure I stop slapping myself and I looked up to see J nodding his head at me before looking away and scouting again. The name written on the ship was, "Beacon Academy Transport Airship" and, holy shit, if I am not dreaming I am about to pass out and dream about this. I got a nudge from J and a point towards the ship, which had now landed on the pad at the edge of the entrance. I turned to J and started to ask questions.

"Why do you think we are at basically the first episode of the show right now?" I asked curious about his answer.

"I have no clue, what are you thinking?" He replied and I, of course, was sad because his answer wasn't an actual answer. I told him what I thought after he finished saying that.

"I think it's like we re-watched the series. If we were not to do anything to affect them and went back into space and came back it would restart from when they are arriving. So I think we should not interfere until maybe the explosion that happens later. So, we should stay here until that event happens." I reply. I was taken out of my mind as the airship's doors opened and revealed everyone. Especially one person with black hair with red tips. Man is this going to be a fun day.

 _ **Holy shit 3.6k words is all I can say. If you haven't picked it up yet they are in the universe you are reading this for and this is tagged in. Anyways peace, see you next chapter.**_


	5. Say goodbye to this story tbh

Sorry people, but these stories have been abandoned basically, but I am _trying_ to make new stories, so be ready for that :P


End file.
